


Work Call

by Risingwood



Series: Drabble Requests [19]
Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: M/M, phone sex B)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5154842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risingwood/pseuds/Risingwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request:  It's uncomfortable and uncanny to be in a hotel room alone, so Jay calls Tim for some fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work Call

Jay sits on the motel bed, staring at the TV but not really watching it.  It’s two AM, and Tim should be back at the hotel by now.  He picks up his phone, checking the last text message from Tim.

_Tim [1:03 AM]: I have to stay late at work, sorry Jay.  They need me to do some more things, which means I’ll have some extra cash, so it’s worth it.  I’ll be home by morning._

Jay stares at the small screen for a few moments.  He hates when this happens, sleeping alone is never fun for him.  An idea pops into his head, making him smirk.  He knows what he can do for some fun.

He shuts the TV off, and quickly dials the number.  It rings a few times before he’s sent to voicemail.  He calls again.  After the fourth ring, it’s answered.

“Jay, what’s wrong?” Tim asks, a hint of franticness in his voice.

“Nothing,” he responds, leaning against the headboard of the bed.  He hears Tim sigh.

“You’re not supposed to call me while I’m at work unless it’s an emergency.”

“But it  _is_ an emergency,” Jay says, a slight whine in his voice.  He can tell it has some sort of effect on Tim, as he doesn’t say anything for a few moments.

“Oh?  How so?”

Jay grins, knowing he’s won.  “Where are you right now?”

“The bathroom.  I’m alone.”

“Okay, good.” Jay sighs into the phone.  “I’m just so  _lonely_ right now, I needed to hear your voice.”  He unbuttons his pants and slides a hand inside, starting to rub himself.

“Pretend I’m there with you,” Tim’s voice is low, and Jay puts the phone onto speaker mode, next to him.  “Touch yourself for me.”

Jay nods, taking his hand out to slide the pants down his small hips.  He wraps his fingers around his length, now out in the open.  “Okay,” he says into the phone.

“Tell me what you’re doing.”

“I’m…” Jay swallows, his face flushing.  “I’m rubbing my hand along my cock.”

“Good, good,” Tim praises.  “Now, reach into the bedside drawer, pull out the things we used a few nights ago.  Remember?”

“Yes, I remember,” Jay does as he’s told, retrieving the bottle of lube and the pink dildo.  “Do you want me to use them?”

Tim hums in approval. “Use them and tell me exactly what you do with them.”

As Tim speaks, Jay uses a plentiful amount of lube to cover the object in his hand.  He places it at his entrance, barely pushing in.  “I have it, I’m teasing myself with it right now.”

“Good boy, Jay.  Keep going.”

At the praise, Jay whines and moves it deeper into himself.  “I’m pretending it’s you, pushing your cock into me,” he moans, stroking himself with his free hand. 

“Don’t touch yourself anymore,” Tim orders, making Jay’s breath hitch.  “Pull your hair.”

Jay does so, gasping as a mix of pleasure and pain shoots through him.

“Yeah,” Tim starts.  “You like that?  Such a dirty boy, Jay.”

“I am, I’m dirty, aren’t I?” Jay groans, pushing the toy deeper into himself as he tugs his hair.

“I want to hear you cum without touching yourself,” Tim says, making Jay moan at the request.  “Can you do that for me?”

Jay moves his hips down, meeting the shallow thrusts of the toy in his hand.  He pulls on his hair more, whining as he’s filled more.  A jolt of pleasure runs down his spine as his prostate is hit.

“Tim,” he moans loudly, rubbing it against that one spot repeatedly.  The feeling makes his cock jolt, and he resists the urge to touch it.  “Tim, I need you so badly, I need you in me, this isn’t enough,” he shuts his eyes, rocking himself against the object inside him.

“Shh, you’re doing so great right now, Jay,” Tim coos.  “Just keep doing that, think of what we’ll be able to do once I finally get to you.”

The thought of Tim above him, doing all sorts of things to him, is enough to bring him close to finishing.

“I’m close, Tim,” he gasps out.

“Mm, I can tell.  You’re still not touching yourself right?”

Jay nods, before remembering Tim can’t see him. “I’m not.”

“Good boy.  Now, cum for me.”

Moaning, Jay grabs a fistful of hair, tugging harshly at it as he pushes the toy as far as he can.  His hips involuntarily thrust as he peaks, shuddering.  A few moments later, he’s breathing heavily, staring at the ceiling.

He hears Tim groan on the other line, making Jay smile dazedly.

“Clean yourself up,” Tim begins.  “When I get back, we’re going to be using those again.”


End file.
